First day of Weekend
by XSDStitch
Summary: Fugeo and Daimond going to an weekend trip OCXOC


Today was the day!

Daimond waited for a long time for this day because it is a whole weekend just for her and Fugeo! Also she was curious what was in his mind as he told her that he is preparing for a surprise. However no matter what she did nobody wanted or could tell.

The only thing she knows is that they would have a ride since she wasn't supposed to even realize where they are heading by the general direction.

They packed everything they would need a few days before so that once her mate came back from his work; they could leave in an instant. Their transportation was also already here and loaded their package.

She was climbing in as well and suddenly she noticed that somebody land behind her and rubs gently her hind legs. A deep sigh came from her since she only know one dragon who could rub her legs in this pleasing way.

With a wide smile she murrs "You are a bit late..."

"Had to avoid a problem" smirks Fugeo and kissed her on the top of her tail. This earned a sigh from his mate and the reply "I forgive you this one time!"

A nod came from the red fire dragon and climbs with Daimond into the wagon. Once it was assured that both of them were aboard the "driver" brought his vehicle in motion and their travel began.

For the diamond/ice dragoness it was a rather boring travel even with the stories and small games Fugeo and she had.

The only time she was more confused was as they passed a rather big escort for a dragoness. Fugeo tried to really disappear from the view as he would fear something would happen. Once it was sure the escort and dragoness are gone told Fugeo before Daimond could even open her mouth "Long story but short: I don't want to meet her again! If I had know she were on the way here I would have left the town earlier!"

A nod came from the dragoness and wondered if this has something to do with a story that Fugeo didn't told her about his live?

It doesn't matter her for long and decided to look at the beautiful view they had. Only here and there Fugeo asked her gently to look away and she really wonders why her mate is so eager to hide where they are going.

Then as the afternoon began took Fugeo a blindfold out and put it on Daimond with the words "Trust me... the surprise will be soon perfect!"

She nods and was now really eager to learn their location. A small shake of their transportation told her that they stopped and Fugeo lead her outside and she could tell also inside something. They passed a few doors and then in the middle of a room Fugeo took her the blindfold away.

A loud gaps escaped from her as she realized she was standing in the middle of a beautiful living room and as she looked out of the big window... the view made her speechless! She was looking down at a blue lake that reflects the sun like crystals. Turning to her mate she smiles "You... planned all the time to go with me to the Crystal Lake?"

"Indeed my love" came from him and kissed her lips. Eagerly kissed Daimond back and their tongues began to intervine. They keep it on for a while until the fire dragon broke the kiss and asked "how about we go down to the lake and have our fun?"

She opens the window of the living room and walks to the balcony. Turning to Fugeo she smirks "Last one owns the winner a request!"

And runs off. "No fair!" laughed Fugeo and dashed after her. However due the fact she had a head start she was down to the beach first and Fugeo had to fulfill a request of her.

However she just told him "You have to wait until I tell you my request."

Shrugging accepted Fugeo this answer and they rubs their nose. Due the nice and warm sun they laid down on a big rock and cuddled together due their sun bath.

Later they teamed up with a pair of other dragons and prepares for dragon volley ball. They put on the protectors and claws and horns to prevent that these sharp things would damage the ball. Fugeo however was in need of a special protector for his tail blade.

They had a lot of fun during the game but as both of them jumped to get the ball they crashed together and since Fugeo had more weight Daimond was pushed back. She lands on her back while Fugeo was on top of her.

With a deep blush they looked at each other and kissed their lips while the ball land on the ground, making a point for their opponents but they didn't even mind.

Later on they going swimming and they also made some dives to catch fish for a barbeque, they agreed to join in. Together they even hunt down a sword fish which turned out to the main attraction of the food side

While the meals were prepared made some of the others music and all began to dance. To Daimonds amusement Fugeo even tried to dance while being on the hind legs. However the fire dragon was really shaky in this position and as he accidently walked on a stick he made a salto backwards and lands on the back. Everybody laughed and Daimond was even rolling around due her laugh.

With a smirk jumped the fire dragon on her once he was back on the legs and began to tickle her so the others would laugh at her as well.

Without even a clue how late it is began Fugeo and Daimond their way back to their house. Fugeo had one of his wings on her back, a habit which he does often when they walk together. Also they have the habit to lean their heads at each other. In the garden of the house they are living due this weekend they went again into the water. This time in the garden pool.

They lean with their backs on the pool border and looked at the moon and stars. The only thing out of the water were their head and shoulders. Daimond leans her head on Fugeo's shoulder while Fugeo leans his one on Daimond.

Later she sighs "Fugeo... about the request..."

"Yes my love?" asked Fugeo gently.

She kissed his lips and whispered her request. With a blush he nods and went in front of her. She lifts her front paws so Fugeo could place his ones on the pool border while leading them under her shoulders. They gazed into each other eyes and began to kiss each other while Daimond embraces her love with all four legs, beginning to feel what she wanted from him...


End file.
